Sexy MotherFucker (The Return)
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Secuela de Le Homme Mort: La vida de pareja de Marinette y Adrien (Y cierto demonio con mascara de Nekomata) era feliz, demasiado para que durara. Conviértanse a la oscuridad con el regreso del Hombre Muerto, quien matara a tantos como pueda cuando un dulce ángel sea la victima de sus pecados. Advertencia: ¡Prepárense para sufrir! ¡JA-JA!


_**Disclaimer: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir. Son propiedad de: Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation, AB Droits Audiovisuels y SK Broadband.**_

 **Advertencias** **: Lenguaje soez. Maltrato psicológico, físico y verbal. Gore, temática oscura, escenas sexuales explicitas, referencias políticas, religiosas y menciones de organizaciones de la mafia a nivel internacional y DEMASIADO humor negro.**

 **N/A: ¡Muy buenas criaturitas del dolor! ¿Pidieron secuela? Aquí vengo con algo que jure que no iba a hacer JA-JA (Inserte risa de Eminem) De una y sin anestesia. Le Homme Mort se queda en pañales con su secuela. Ya fueron advertidos.**

 **Recomendaciones Musicales: Del grupo:** **Rammstein:** **Spring, Te quiero Puta!, Benzin, Mein Hertz Brent.** **De** **2Pac:** **One Day a at Time, Tell Mama Don't Cry, Fuck All'Y all. De** **Eminem:** **Whitout Me, The Real Slim Shady. De** **Teamheadkick** **: Sexy Motherfucker. De** **DMX** **: X Gon Give in to Ya. De** **For Minor** **: Remember The Name.**

 **Sexy MotherFucker (The Return)**

…

 **Ciudad de Florencia: Italia. Año: 2027.**

Tras diez años desde la catástrofe en la ciudad de las luces donde el mayor terrorista y súper-villano de la era de los akumatizados había protagonizado mil y un calamidades. Marinette y Adrien habían decidido irse a vivir a Italia, tenían un edificio entero para ellos, después de todo el sueldo de Doctor en Pediatría de Adrien y que la que una vez fue llamada Ladybug, fuera ahora quien esgrimiera el puesto de la diseñadora más afamada de Europa, les dejaba un grosero capital de activos ciertamente. Luego de la propuesta de matrimonio en el cumpleaños número veintidós del rubio no paso medio mes para que ya se estuviera consumando _la boda del siglo_ , como fue llamada por los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo. Los antiguos Héroes de Paris no tuvieron que gastar un solo franco en la boda. El maldito evento había sido casi una fiesta a nivel internacional y les llegaron regalos de cada habitante de Francia, el Archidiácono de la Catedral de Notre Dame había presidido la unión de Chat Noir y Ladybug abriéndoles las puertas mandándoles una invitación al siguiente día de la noticia alegando que sería un tremendo honor para él. Si Alya movía a todo parís desde el Ladyblog cuando era estudiante de preparatoria ahora que era la representante de Europa para CNN la convertía en una mujer con demasiado poder de movilización de masas, iba a ser una boda sencilla, sin muchos lujos y termino dejando pendeja a la boda de La Princesa Diana. Definitivamente Marinette se arrepintió de haberle llamado a Alya gritando y llorando de alegría contándole todo apenas la fiesta de Adrien termino (La morena a la final no pudo asistir al cumpleaños al igual que Chloe) Cinco minutos después, la noticia de su próximo casamiento con el rubio se hizo más viral en las redes sociales que la Peste Bubónica y el Zika juntos y a la mañana siguiente ya estaba en las noticias internacionales. No dejaron de acosarlos los malnacidos paparazis por días.

Y ni la que antes porto el nombre de Ladybug y el que esgrimiera el bastón Bo de plata de Chat Noir querían hablar de lo que sucedió en sus respectivas despedidas de solteros, organizadas por sus amigos. Ni bajo la peor tortura de la inquisición de la Iglesia Católica.

 **Despedida de Adrien:**

 _Nino se había encargado de prácticamente secuestrar al rubio con ayuda de todos los amigos de este, Kim e Ivan lo tomaron por sorpresa por la espalda y le pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza. Todos habían aparecido con un maldito pasa-montañas negro y Adrien juro que de verdad iba a ser un secuestro. Ni le dio tiempo de decirle a Plagg para que lo transformara ya que Nathaniel tomo al Kwami que iba conversando con el rubio y lo metió en una bolsa. Lo siguiente que supo el rubio era que escuchaba injurias en todas las lenguas que se sabía Plagg (y teniendo como cinco mil años de edad…digamos que MUCHAS estaban en lenguas muertas) Le sorprendió que no saliera un demonio del piso en un vórtice diabólico a preguntar quién carajo lo estaba invocando. En cuanto a Homme Mort…él siempre supo que sus amigos iban a meterlo en una camioneta mani-atado y con una bolsa negra en la cabeza así que no hizo nada y Hey, también era su despedida de soltero. Apenas el auto se detuvo, Adrien estaba comenzando a ponerse realmente histérico le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza y descubrió que estaba en la mejor disco-teca/casino de parís, junto a demasiada gente que NO conocía. Y sus amigos. Solo había hombres, y había bar abierto. Primero quiso cambiar de cuerpo con Homme Mort para asesinarlos a todos de forma Dantesca pero cuando oyó el ¡SOSPRESA! Colectivo comenzó a reírse y llorar de rabia y alegría. Estaba tan eufórico que le conecto un puñetazo a Nino y luego lo abrazo con exceso de fuerza, se lo tenía merecido por el susto además él había sido la mente maquiavélica detrás de todo. La tarde y la noche se fueron entre tragos ligados de todos los licores posibles, Plagg se le perdió de vista pues le dieron una barra entera de Camembert para el solo y se le olvido por completo de que tenía un protegido. Lo último que Adrien recordó de Homme Mort fue verlo bailando ''Hey Sexy Lady'' de Shaggy ft Sean Paul y apenas escucho que pusieron ESA canción, el rubio bien borracho le dijo que intercambiaran mentes, Nino había contratado bailarinas exóticas (no nudistas, pues sabía que el rubio lo mataría, el solo quería ver a una mujer desnuda y esa era su prometida) pero digamos que cuando Homme Mort tomo el control del cuerpo del rubio prácticamente hecho a patadas a las bailarinas y comenzó a hacer un striptease demasiado sensual y atrevido como todo un profesional y no ayudo que hubiera tubos de pole-dance y tampoco el escultural cuerpo del rubio trabajado en batallas y a punta de gimnasio, muchos lo atribuyeron a una ilusión óptica. Apenas el rubio se apodero de la tarima miro a todos como un completo depredador, comenzó a presumir de la elasticidad con la que contaba tomando el tubo con las manos tras su cabeza y bajando abriendo las piernas haciendo movimientos pélvicos y tensando los músculos de sus piernas, se levantó aun aferrado al tubo dando perfectos giros como si fuera un gimnasta profesional, quedando de cabeza solo aferrándose al tubo con los muslos se veían perfectamente sus abdominales gracias a la gravedad y que esta le bajara la camisa blanca, se soltó dando una voltereta triple y derrapo de rodillas hasta la punta de la tarina donde comenzó a sacarse la gabardina marrón y la tiro hacia el público mientras seguía moviendo su abdomen cual serpiente se arrancó todos los botones de la camisa de un tirón (la cual también lanzo) e hizo el amago de acariciarse así mismo hasta bajar a donde se marcaba su pelvis en V ahí tomo el vaso de licor que había dejado de lado y se bañó con él de forma tentadora, saboreo sus labios y mordió el inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y lamer el resplandor carmesí de forma lasciva cual vampiro lujurioso, el ambiente estaba calentándose MUCHO. Kim juro que a su trago le habían echado LCD, Nathaniel se sonrojo a puntos patológicos y tuvo que ir a bajarse una erección en el baño luego de escupir su trago y maldecir al rubio en alemán por hacerlo dudar de su sexualidad. Max sintió los lentes empañados y no espero que la camisa de Adrien le cayera en toda la cara cuando se la saco. Ivan siempre fue totalmente un busca-pleitos que ya había visto todo lo inimaginablemente depravado en películas porno, pero se quedó de piedra (Y no porque lo volvieran a akumatizar) apenas vio como el rubio le había pateado un trago en toda la cara a un tipo, mientras se bajaba la bragueta del pantalón aun bailando, el sujeto bien borracho y cabreado (aunque era bastante apuesto al ojo femenino) solo atino a gritarle una grosería mal pronunciada y hacerle una seña obscena…no pensó que el rubio se pondría a gatas sobre el escenario y tomara su dedo medio con el que lo estaban ofendiendo y lo lamiera y chupara de forma lasciva y burlona (el pobre sujeto quedo tan sonrojado que casi se desmaya. Nadie se enteraría que gracias eso esa pobre alma logro salir del closet y al fin ser feliz) Nino grabo todo gritando como un loco y riendo histérico. A la final fueron LAS bailarinas quienes, entre gritos excitados y casi muriendo de un puto orgasmo comenzaron a lanzarle billetes al rubio. Antes de que DE VERDAD se desnudara, Nino lo freno, Adrien volvió a su cuerpo y no le importó lo que Homme Mort había hecho ya que seguía pasado de tragos._

― _¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO! ― comenzaron a corear todos en el casino cuando Adrien, Nino, Max e Ivan comenzaron una competencia de fondo blanco. Adrien y Max quedaron empatados._

― _¡PORQUE ERES MI HERMANOOOOUUU….DE OTRA MADRUEEEE….Y TE AMO MALDITO RUBIO OXIGENADO YIOOO TE AMO JODER! ― Tuvieron que bajar a Nino de la tarima (o eso intentaron) cuando tomó el micrófono de Jagged Stone (quien se había aparecido para participar y cantar gratis) era de esos borrachos que se ponen demasiado sentimentales― ¡A NO, A MI ME DEJAN CANTAAAAR! ¡YIOOO TE RECUEEEERDOO…CUANDO LA LUNAAAA SALEEE…Y CUANDO DESAPARECEEEEE! ¡SUELTENME JODEERS! ― Homme Mort estaba orinándose de la risa y Adrien también. A la final lograron bajar a Nino, Plagg estaba muy contento recibiendo mimos de las bailarinas quienes lo encontraron adorable, aunque Tikki si se enteró de eso y le dio la paliza de su vida por ''Gato igualado e infiel''_

 _En un punto de la noche Nathaniel y Max comenzaron a ver quién ganaba en un juego de Black-Jack estaban bastante ebrios por cierto. En ese estado Max no midió su intelecto superior y comenzó a hacer trampas que NADIE NOTO salvo por las cámaras de seguridad, y eso damas y caballeros es un delito. GRAVE. A la final todos acabaron en la estación de policía y nadie sabía a quién carajo llamar para pagar la puta fianza. Adrien recordó que en el bolsillo de su gabardina marrón estaba Plagg dormido y casi intoxicado con Camembert y para evitar que saliera en las noticias esa locura no le quedo de otra que meterle una cachetada a Plagg para que despertara y daba gracias a que aún tenía el anillo puesto._

― _¡Plagg: Transfórmame! ― dijo apenas saliendo de la embriagues. Todos se impresionaron de ver la transformación de Adrien a Chat Noir en vivo y en directo por primera vez―_ _ **¡CATACLISMOOOOO!**_ _― el rubio desintegro la celda y les grito a todos que corrieran porque él se largaba. Por supuesto Nino también grabo eso, estar de novio con Alya lo había influenciado demasiado._

 **Despedida de Marinette.**

 _A diferencia de los hombres, las mujeres si saben cuándo son sus despedidas y no incurren en tácticas poco ortodoxas. Pero de que eran más pervertidas que los hombres. Lo eran. Todo inicio con normalidad, Alya le dijo a Marinette que fueran de compras, la peli-azul y Tikki ya sospechaban así que acepto. Pronto afuera del centro comercial al que fueron estaba una Hummer-Limusina negra de al menos veinte metros de longitud. Al bajar un vidrio polarizado, Chloe se bajó los lentes y les dijo con toda la alegría del mundo que subieran. Sus relaciones habían mejorado mucho, la candidata más joven al puesto de Alcalde de la ciudad de las luces pago todo. Primero fue esa Hummer-Limusina donde estaban ya dentro: Rose, Juleka, Alix, Mylene, Sabrina y Lila…si Lila aunque al enterarse de que su ''primera amiga'' en la preparatoria también fue la que la humillo y provoco que terminara akumatizada. Los eventos con Homme Mort hicieron a esta reflexionar al no poder imaginar por todo lo que Marinette tuvo que pasar. Les tomo un tiempo pero ahora se llevaban como amigas. Dentro de la Limusina había mini-bares, también compartimientos con todo tipo de chocolates y muchas galletas (Tikki sintió que estaba en el paraíso) Y música. Pasearon por todo parís haciendo turismo a lugares que ninguna, (salvo la por rubia millonaria presente) había visitado antes de llegar a la nueva y exageradamente gran Mansión de Chloe pues se había independizado y su nueva residencia era más grande que la Alcaldía y su antigua casa juntas, era la opulencia y la parafernalia hecha una cosa física. Llena de criadas (a los mozos y a los mayordomos se les dio el día libre pues solo se aceptaban chicas) La rubia invito a participar a sus criadas en la fiesta, estaba muy amable por alguna razón y sonriendo como idiota al responder mensajes de texto. Alya le dijo entre risas a Marinette que estaba de novia con Nathaniel. La peli-azul no proceso eso hasta que estuvo algo alcoholizada. ¿Esos dos juntos? Bueno el amor lo puede todo. La Mansión parecía una perfecta imitación del Tomorrowland y Chloe quiso contratar a Jagged Stone pero este se comprometió en otro evento así que la rubia llamo al mismísimo David Guetta para hacerla de DJ. Muchas mujeres de parís y celebridades y figuras políticas femeninas amigas de Chloe estaban invitadas, así como las amigas de las amigas de Marinette. Esta se sorprendió a puntos patológicos cuando vio una cabellera azul como la suya entre la muchedumbre de mujeres extasiadas bailando con máscaras de carnaval puestas._

― _¡¿Mamá?! ― grito y la señora Sabine volteo con un trago en la mano muy divertida― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ― La Cheng más joven se sonrojo violentamente pero su madre comenzó a reírse._

― _Tranquila amor, ¿No puedo pasarla bien contigo en tu despedida de soltera? ― dijo muy cínica. Ese era un lado de su madre que no conocía._

― _¡P-pero! ¿Y papá que dirá?_

― _Tu padre me conoció en SU despedida de soltero, digamos que dejo a su prometida en el altar por mi― Marinette pego la quijada del piso._

― _E-espera… ¿Cómo que te conoció en su despedida?_

― _Solía bailar Pole-dance y me habían contratado para esa fiesta― Marinette casi de desmayo con eso (solo imagínense a una especie de Marinette solo un poco más rellenita, con la cara menos perfilada, con el corte de cabello de Sabine y un traje de cuero negro que combinaba estilo oriental con occidental y a un muy excitado y joven Tom Dupain quien cayó a los pies de esa hermosa mujer procedente de china) ― Oye no era nudista. El pole-dance que practicaba era para pulirme como atleta. Sabes que represente a China en los Juegos Olímpicos de joven en Gimnasia Artística― se sumió de hombros― Necesitaba el dinero para mis estudios y mi trabajo con tu abuelo en el restaurant de comida china era una obligación y/o tradición familiar. No me pagaba._

 _Marinette no le dio más importancia al asunto (por el bien de su salud mental) Alix se le unió al DJ más afamado del mundo en las mesclas de la música. Juleka se encargó de hacerla de Bar-tender y logro encender más de trecientas copas de distintos licores en llamas logrando que tuvieran miles de colores distintos, todas comenzaron a tomar una copa, soplar el fuego de color pastel y olor dulce y beber. Cuando empezó el concurso de Karaoke Rose deleito a todas con una ópera rock y se ganó gritos y aplausos. Lila estaba algo retraída pero Marinette y Alya la sacaron a bailar…nadie espero ver a Mylene apoderarse de la pista de baile con movimientos nada santos. Alya estaba grabando todo por supuesto. Pero como Chloe Bourgeois no conoce el pudor ni el significado de la palabra ''despilfarro'' todo se descontrolo cuando salieron los nudistas quienes eran nada más y nada menos que el grupo masculino Kazaky, vestidos con trajes con temas sadomasoquistas, lentes de contacto verdes con pupilas de gato, antifaces negros y orejas de gatos negros. Marinette pudo haberse muerto de una hemorragia nasal cuando estos comenzaron a bailar su canción ''Love'' mientras sacaban réplicas del bastón Bo de Chat Noir y comenzaban a bailar de manera impúdica y se le fueron encima a la futura novia bailándole de forma absolutamente atrevida y sexual. Marinette estaba en un rotundo shock. Ella amaba a Adrien pero que uno de ellos fuera un muchacho rubio la hizo verle COSAS más de lo debido. Tikki se desmayó ante ese escenario y murmuraba entre sueños algo de que las mujeres actuales eran unas depravadas. Antes de que su hija se terminara de desvanecer en el piso de la vergüenza y la pena, Sabine saco a bailar a un chico, Alya a otro, Chloe a otro, Juleka a otro y Mylene al último. (Dicho sea de paso que una de ellas era una señora mayor casada y las otras cuatro tenían novio, en orden: Nino, Nathaniel, Kim e Ivan) pero ellas estaban de fiesta y los hombres se podían ir a la mierda por un rato y con aquellos nudistas ¿Les iban a decir que no? Por cierto el único morenazo del grupo se lo agarro Sabine para ella. Hubo tanto escándalo que los vecinos llamaron a la policía y las muchas mujeres que estaban presentes armaron tremendo escandalo contra las autoridades. La propia Sabrina bastante borracha sin camisa mostrando todo el sostén le metió una cachetada a su padre por andar fastidiando la fiesta. El alboroto fue tal que Marinette tuvo que aparecer como Ladybug diciendo que era su despedida de soltera y que por favor no se llevaran presa a nadie por alteración de la paz y el orden público. Los oficiales se retiraron pero a la mañana siguiente la peli-azul y su madre llegaron a su casa, hechas mierda con ojeras, pintura en la cara y el sujeto que había sacado a bailar Sabine no dejaba de mandarle cartas de amor los días siguientes. Tikki no reacciono de su shock moral hasta que llegaron a la casa y Marinette dijo que no quería saber de un maldito trago de alcohol en lo que le quedaba de vida. Por supuesto Alya grabo todo. Y le paso a Adrien el video de ''Su Lady'' con su traje de Ladybug usando sus poderes para hacer un baile en el tubo espectacular. El rubio le dijo que ni con su alma le podría pagar a la morena y Nino hizo lo mismo con el video de Adrien haciendo striptease. Marinette le dijo exactamente lo mismo que su esposo le dijo a Alya._

Paris siempre seria amada por la feliz pareja, pero Adrien tenía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos de su progenitor ahí, así que se mudaron cuando Marinette tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. El edificio donde vivían tenía un piso entero que era el estudio de diseño de la peli-azul. Otro piso para fungir de oficina y consultorio de Adrien, quien también hacia muchas visitas a domicilio y siempre le dejaba las consultas gratis a la mitad de sus pacientes. Además de trabajar gratis en refugios. Los demás pisos se dividían en muchas dos alas de estar, una panadería en el primer piso (pues Dupain-Cheng llevaba la repostería en las venas) y el piso encima de esta era para la familia. Cuando Emma nació. Fue el día más feliz de ambos…oh mejor dicho de los tres: Homme Mort hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que Adrien no se desmayara cuando su esposa en común entro en labor de parto.

― **¡ERES MEDICO CON UN DEMONIO!**

― ¡CALLATE IDIOTA NO ENTIENDES POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO AHORA! ― Ese día las enfermeras se le habían quedado viendo MUY raro al hombre rubio de ojos verdes que estaba gritándole improperios a la nada. Pero cuando se enteraron de que era el típico marido con una mujer parturienta se vieron entendiendo todo. _Hombres_ , pensaron todas.

― **¡¿Acaso el que está pariendo eres tú reverendo inútil?!** ― Homme Mort quiso matarlo a batazos.

Al final cuando oyeron los llantos de la niña los dos salieron corriendo como maniáticos (bueno uno de ellos lo era ciertamente) y entraron de una gloriosa patada al quirófano, Marinette requirió cesárea a la final y de nada sirvieron las amenazas de los médicos, el rubio y el demonio de la máscara de Nekomata se acercaron a su mujer, quien tenía entre sus brazos un bultito envuelto en una manta rosa.

―My Lady… ¡Es idéntica a ti! ― Adrien se soltó a llorar de felicidad, definitivamente era una mini-Marinette, su cabello peli-azul estaba relativamente largo pero se apreciaba que tendría las ondas del cabello del rubio.

―Gatito ¿Por qué no la cargas? ― le hablo la franco-chinesca aun algo mareada por la anestesia regional. Ella quería estar despierta para recibir a su nena.

― ¡S-SI! ― bramo el rubio.

― **Y por el amor a mi hermosura no la vayas a soltar como cuanto intentas cocinar pescado, porque te voy a matar mientras estés durmiendo** ― le amenazo Homme Mort, invisible a los ojos de Marinette y Adrien lo ignoro de forma olímpica. La bebita abrió sus ojitos al sentir que alguien la alejaba del calor de su madre revelando unos ojos verdes muy vivos y grandes. Adrien quería llorar y Homme Mort la veía al lado del rubio, justo sobre su hombro derecho. Fue amor a primera vista. Dentro del inerte corazón del demonio con mascara de Nekomata algo se estremeció, sintió que esa niña era algo invaluable y que tenía que cuidarla de todo y todos. No importa a cuantos tuviera que liquidar en el proceso. Cuando Emma cumplió tres meses, ambos padres la habían dejado en su cuna en la sala de estar que era para ella sola. Ya Marinette la había amamantado, luego de bañarla y cambiarla y Adrien estaba preparando una de las vacunas de la niña (Siendo el Pediatra no iba a permitir que nadie más la atendiera) Dejando a Homme Mort solo con ella. Este se acercó a la cuna cuando Emma comenzó a llorar quedamente― **Ya, ya mi gatita. El tarado de tu otro papá puede ser un oxigenado, pero es un excelente médico no te va a doler… ¿Eh?** ― Homme Mort ladeo la cabeza con bastante curiosidad…apenas le hablo a Emma esta se quedó callada y lo estaba ¿Viendo? No eso era imposible. Homme se movió a la derecha y ella lo siguió con la mirada, se movió a la izquierda y volvió a repetir la misma acción. Lo veía con ojos muy agrandados. Homme Mort decidió hacer algo que nunca hacía, se quitó la máscara revelando el mismo rostro más maduro de Adrien, solo que con una barba de candado y cabello largo blanco y brillante y esos ojos como diamantes rojos…Emma comenzó a reír y alzar los brazos hacia el― **Mierda…**

―Homme, dame espacio― hablo el rubio entrando, aprovechando que Marinette estaba dándose un baño rápido y Plagg y Tikki seguían dormidos― Tengo la vacuna lista y… ¿Qué te ocurre? ― parpadeo confundido cuando vio a su oscura mitad colocarse la máscara de nuevo.

― **Puede verme…**

― ¿Qué? ― Adrien no entendió ni madres.

― **¿Eres medio marico o te haces?** ― le soltó bruscamente y Adrien quiso romperle el cuello― **Dije que Emma puede verme…también oírme…**

― ¡¿AH?! ― el rubio estaba taimado― ¡¿Pero cómo?!

― **¡NO LO SE!** ― El otro estaba peor― **¡Solo comenzó a llorar, me le acerque le hable me miro y cuando me saque la máscara creyó que YO era TU! Bueno eso es cierto… ¡Pero tú entiendes!**

―Mierda…

― **Eso mismo dije yo…**

Si bien que la primera hija de la pareja que antes fue conocida como los héroes de la ciudad de las luces podía ver, oír y hasta tocar a Homme Mort. Esto solo había conmocionado a los dos hombres involucrados. Aunque Marinette se preguntó por demasiados meses por qué su marido estaba tomando somníferos y cargaba una cara digna de participar en un casting para The Walking Dead. Y es que el rubio no dejaba de pensar en cómo era posible que su gatita pudiera ver a Homme Mort, quien se volvió un dolor en el culo pues ahora que podía ver y hablar con su hija (porque ciertamente también era su hija) se había vuelto extremadamente meloso a puntos patológicos con ella y siempre le estaba con una criticadera. Que si: _Adrien el biberón de mi gatita está muy caliente, Adrien no sabes escoger ropa de bebé, Adrien a Emma no le gusta como la arrullas para dormir deja que lo haga un experto, Adrien párate de una puta vez que Emma se levanta a las 10:00pm 3:15am y 5:56am para sus biberones, Adrien no sirves ni para sostener la puerta, ¡Adrien estas bañando mal a mi hija!_ El rubio quería matarlo. **MATARLO.** Y no quería recordar lo que paso cuando la nena dio sus primeros pasos cuando cumplió un año y medio de edad…

― ¡Ven con papi gatita!

― ¡No, no! ¡Ven con mami mi amor! ― Marinette y Adrien estaban en la sala que ahora era el cuarto de recreación de Emma, la dulce bebe de enormes ojos verdes traía puesto un mameluco amarillo pastel con un conejito estampado y tenía dos coletas muy graciosas pues, al heredar las ondas del cabello de Adrien lucia adorablemente despelucada. Esta estaba de pie, tambaleante y viendo a ambos padres quienes estaban tratando de llamar su atención a como diera lugar. Los vio por turnos con su chupete en la boca haciendo equilibrio torpemente con sus bracitos a los lados. Homme Mort estaba como siempre recostado de la pared viendo todo. Apenas vio como Emma se le quedaba viendo y dejo caer el chupete al suelo en una carcajada este soltó el bate de hierro y se acuclillo sin que Adrien lo notara…Emma se fue directamente a los brazos del demonio de la máscara de Nekomata.

― ¿Emma? ― Marinette no entendía― ¿Cariño porque estará abrazando a la pared? ― La peli-azul se cubrió la boca ahogando una risilla. Su pequeña era tan tierna― ¿Eh? ¿Adrien? ¿Qué te pasa? ― Marinette lo vio muy raro pues el rubio tenía un tic frenético en el ojo y parecía querer matar a alguien.

―N-no es nada…My Lady…

― **¡IN YOUR FAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEE!** ― Le había gritado Homme Mort. Luego de eso estuvo haciéndole Bullying por siete meses seguidos alegando que era el papá favorito y que se fuera a llorar al valle.

Cuando Emma cumplió cuatro años de edad. Llamaron de urgencia a Adrien y a Marinette de la guardería donde tenían a la niña. Esta se había puesto a gritar y a golpear a los otros niños y a ella misma, era su primer día en dicha guardería y les había costado mucho convencerla de salir del edificio. La encargada del lugar les había dicho que Emma había estado retraída y aislada desde que la dejaron ahí, no interactuó con los demás niños, al principio creyó que era normal, a esa edad separarse de los padres por primera vez era muy duro y conflictivo para los infantes. Pero apenas otro niño le jalo una de sus coletas a modo de juego, esta se puso realmente agresiva comenzó a despotricar y pegar gritos y cuando la encargada quiso tranquilizarla Emma la mordió tan fuerte que le dejo una herida prominente. Cuando Marinette y Adrien llegaron Emma se lanzó a los brazos de su madre aun llorando y diciendo obscenidades muy mal pronunciadas, el rubio quiso culpar a Homme Mort de ese vocabulario pero este le juro que intentaba no decir nada frente a ella. La cosa no mejoro, los días siguientes Emma seguía poniéndose sumamente violenta cuando intentaban hacerla salir del edificio. Ya no los veía a los ojos a ninguno de los tres, incluso era indiferente e indolente con Tikki y Plagg. Adrien trago muy duro y la garganta le supo a sodio…esos patrones de conducta los había visto en algunos de sus pacientes.

― ¿Q-Que? ― Marinette no entendía lo que su esposo quería decirle.

―Marinette…creo que tenemos que llevar a Emma con un psicólogo infantil― el rubio estaba destrozado por tener que sugerir eso. Pero si era por el bien de la niña tenían que descartar todo.

― **¿Por qué te estas comportando así gatita?** ― Homme Mort estaba en la habitación de Emma intentando que lo viera pero esta se giraba y tenía tics extraños, se tomaba del cabello y lo enredaba entre sus dedos, apenas si hablaba y cuando lo hacía eran o palabras muy formales y recatadas mal pronunciadas o palabras soeces muy agresivas.

― ¿Qué…es comportar? ― le pregunto al demonio de la máscara de Nekomata viendo al suelo como si este estuviera vivo.

― **Significa que te expresas de una forma que no es apropiada…**

― ¿Mala? ― dijo frunciendo el ceño duramente― ¡¿Soy mala?! ― estaba enojada y comenzó a mecerse sobre si misma gruñendo como si fuera un animal y estaba por comenzar a gritar.

― **¡No, no entiendes!** ― Homme se asustó y eso era algo increíble― **No dije que fueras una niña mala…sino que a nosotros nos preocupas…**

― ¡No sé, no sé! ― comenzó a gritar y a patalear― ¡Déjame, déjame! ¡VETE, VETEEE!

― **¡Emma tranquila!**

― ¡Perro!

― **¡EMMA!**

― ¡MA…MALDITO! ― Eso si lo había pronunciado bien.

Luego de tener que llamar a un psicólogo infantil para que les hiciera una visita a domicilio (Adrien daba gracias a que tenía amigos en toda Florencia) El doctor Alessandro Pazzi les pidió amablemente que esperaran fuera del despacho de Adrien. Marinette estaba preocupada hasta las lágrimas pero tenía el ceño duramente fruncido. Estaba más enojaba consigo misma, se culpaba de que su hija estuviera así. Sentía que era su culpa de alguna forma que su niña hermosa sufriera. Se sentía como la peor madre del mundo conocido.

― **Adrien. Nuestra Lady se está culpando de lo que le pasa a Emma. Cree que está siendo mala madre** ― Homme Mort estaba bastante serio en una esquina cruzado fuertemente de brazos. No obstante estaba sumamente iracundo y preocupado aunque su voz sonara gélida y neutral.

―My Lady…― Adrien abrazo a su esposa y esta se sorprendió mucho― No te culpes…no eres una mala madre― la peli-azul se aferró a su marido y lloro amargamente en el hueco de su cuello.

―N-nunca se c-como es que s-siempre sabes c-como me siento― le dijo entre hipidos de llanto sintiendo su pecho aliviarse. El rubio solo dio gracias al cielo de tener a Homme Mort y su dotes empáticos. No obstante la preocupación por su hija no dejaba a ninguno de los tres tranquilo. Tikki y Plagg estaban muy preocupados. Emma siempre que los veía les lanzaba cosas o intentaba alejarlos dándoles manotazos. Todos la amaban. Si los padres de Marinette eran comprensivos y sumamente amorosos, eran unos amateurs a comparación a su hija y su esposo. Emma era amada de muchas formas, no había peluche o juguete que no tuviera. Su madre le confeccionaba los vestidos más hermosos de toda Europa que luego eran la envidia de toda niña con vida. Tenía dos padres amorosos y sacrificados (Uno que era invisible pero no para ella) Adrien sentía el corazón encogido siempre que la abrazaba o la arropaba para dormir, siempre jugaban y nunca faltaba el beso de buenas noches y buenos días. Siempre le cantaba cuando ella lo pedía. Moriría y mataría por ella y Homme Mort se había declarado su ''Demonio Guardián'' era mil veces más sobre-protector que Adrien. Pero ahora ella no quería que la tocaran, odiaba que la abrazaran, no los veía, casi no hablaba, estaba agresiva, lloraba, gritaba. Estaban a punto de perder la cordura. Cuando el Doctor Pazzi salió junto con Emma luego de dos horas de sesión dio un veredicto que hizo que se les convirtiera la sangre en plomo.

―Adrien, amigo: Deben remitir a Emma a un psiquiatra infantil. Esto está fuera de mi alcance como médico― decreto y tras otra cita con un Doctor diferente el diagnóstico: Síndrome de Asperger.

Actualmente Emma tenía diez años de edad. Parecía un angelito de carne y hueso, piel mucho más nívea que la de su madre, mejillas naturalmente sonrosadas, ojos brillantes y su cabello llegaba a media espalda. Con mucho esfuerzo y apoyo de sus tres padres, Emma comenzó a mejorar en ciertas cosas. Los niños con Síndrome de Asperger se interesan en áreas intelectuales específicas como las matemáticas, los temas científicos o la historia, la geografía, los mapas, la astronomía, los aviones o los trenes. Estos intereses pueden cambiar con el tiempo, pero otras veces persisten. En el caso de Emma ya manejaba muy bien cinco idiomas (Incluyendo por lógica Francés e Italiano) su psiquiatra les había explicado que tenía un coeficiente intelectual altísimo. Debía tener un promedio de 147. Cuando el 80% de la población mundial solo llega a 100 puntos como la media establecida. Sus padres se aseguraron de tomar clases especiales para hacer mejor la vida de un hijo autista. Tenían que explicarle las cosas de forma comprensiva aunque autoritaria ya que Emma era incapaz de comprender cosas como el sarcasmo y tomaba todo literalmente. Siempre le ayudaban a quitarle el miedo a salir diciéndole que nunca iba a encontrar cosas desconocidas, que siempre habría cosas iguales a las que ella amaba donde fuera, se encargaron de que reconociera patrones en las calles y parques. Uno de los aspectos más importantes eran los conflictos con los otros niños, no le gustaba ir a la escuela o salir mucho de casa, entre menos saliera mejor para ella. Emocionalmente no disfrutaba del contacto social y se relacionaba mucho mejor con adultos que con otros niños. Tuvieron que contratarle un profesor particular, los niños solían ser muy crueles en esa etapa crucial de desarrollo y cuando Emma estuvo solo una semana en la escuela apenas tuvo la edad, fue presa de Bullying e insultos, primero por ser retraída y la veían como un bicho raro por no ver a nadie a la cara y hacer ademanes y tics extraños. Todo volvió a acabar en pleitos y golpes contundentes cuando la maestra la obligo a participar en un juego y ella no entendió las reglas. Simplemente no podía entenderlas y quiso inventar las suyas propias que si tenían sentido en su cabeza e imponerlas. Apenas la volvieron a tocar hubo caos nuevamente.

Marinette, Adrien y Homme Mort no iban a permitir tal barbaridad con su hija. Ella estaba feliz jugando sola y necesitaba su espacio. Aunque pronto tuvo una ''Amiga imaginaria'' a la que ella llamaba _Hello Kitty_. A su madre se le hizo muy adorable pero solamente Adrien sabía que la tal ''Hello Kitty'' Solo era Homme Mort siendo el único compañero de juegos que hablaba con su hija. (Aunque solo había tres niños de casi su edad con quienes si congeniaba, el hijo de Nino y Alya y los mellizos de Nathaniel y Chloe, pero no podían ir a Italia muy seguido menos con el trabajo de sus padres) La niña no tenía ningún tipo de malicia en ella, no existía tal cosa en ella. Era ingenua y crédula, también lloraba por todo y era muy, pero muy sensible. Aun no se dejaba abrazar por más de un segundo pero si le gustaba que le cantaran y le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien.

―Papi…― dijo la niña sirviendo el té que le preparaba su madre en su juego de té, que era de porcelana real y muy fina. Si, la niña era una princesa en todos los aspectos.

― **Soy Hello Kitty gatita. Recuerda que papá es Adrien y mamá es My Lady…digo Marinette** ― Homme estaba sentado como podía en una pequeña sillita jugando al té con Emma. Si, Adrien nunca dejaba de burlarse, pero solo lo hacía porque Emma no lo dejaba jugar a él, quizá el que Homme Mort fuera invisible ante los demás le daba más seguridad a Emma. Así que no replicaba. Además gracias a Homme Mort, Emma era más abierta emocionalmente que un niño autista promedio. Normalmente ella no comprendía sus emociones o las de los demás, mucho menos comprendía porque la castigaban si rompía un jarrón, tiraba la comida al suelo o si golpeaba a otros (quienes resultaban ser Tikki y Plagg la mayoría del tiempo)

―Está bien― dijo con una media sonrisa aun viendo a otro lado y sirviéndole el té con maestría ya que estaba acostumbrada a manejar cosas sin verlas y luego de poner la tacita frente a Homme Mort comenzó a jugar de forma ansiosa con su cabello, el demonio de la máscara de Nekomata entendió que ella quería hacerle una pregunta, no por nada conocía cada gesto suyo y también estaban sus habilidades empáticas― ¿Podrías ser tan amable de esclarecerme un cuestionamiento? ― Siempre con un vocabulario formal y técnico. Era normal en niños como ella, y siendo tan inteligente más aun…pero cuando se enojaba el acervo de groserías que soltaba a veces ni sus padres lo entendían pues muchos eran eufemismos, alegorías y de paso en idiomas que ellos no dominaban.

― **Por supuesto gatita** ― respondió Homme Mort muy risueño― **¿Qué quieres saber?** ― Emma comenzó a reír muy dulcemente y jugaba más con su cabello

― ¿Por qué mami no te puede ver?

― **Mami no debe verme** ― le dijo como si le contara un maravilloso secreto― **Soy tu demonio guardián y como tal solo tu papá y tú me pueden ver** ― le dijo muy divertido.

― ¿Por qué te categorizas como un ser demoniaco Hello Kitty? ― Emma no entendía, no comprendía― Tu eres amable, eres bueno y comedido conmigo…siempre me defiendes y me ayudas…― casi logra verlo a los ojos muy curiosa― No es un comportamiento que sea propio de un ser maligno. No sale eso en mis libros de demonología…

― **Hello Kitty es un demonio especial** ― sonrió bajo la máscara― **Porque el ama mucho a su gatita Emma, y Emma es un angelito. Por eso Dios me dijo que debía cuidarte.**

―Eso tiene sentido― dijo con expresión neutra, había leído mucho sobre angelología, politeísmo y monoteísmo. No estaba de acuerdo con ninguna religión pero si creía en Dios― ¿Puedo hacer otro cuestionamiento?

― **Sí.**

― ¿Si eres mi demonio guardián, porque eres igual a papá?

― **Yo nací de tu papá.**

―Eso no tiene lógica. Los varones no tienen órganos sexuales ni sistema reproductor. Solo las hembras de cualquier especie, a excepción por los seres del reino animalia que posean la habilidad del hermafroditismo para preservar a la especie cuando se ve amenazada― se comenzó a enrollar el cabello― Como los caracoles, los peces payasos y otros especímenes…

― **¡Jeje! No, no nací de esa forma…digamos que papá me deseo y así nací.**

―Eso tampoco tiene lógica― la niña le hablo como si fuera bastante idiota― Materializar a través del pensamiento neurológico es una habilidad que no posee el ser humano…aunque los avances científicos indican que es posible que al dominar al 100% ambos hemisferios cerebrales la energía pueda controlar a la materia…pero no crearla…

― **Fue…** ― Homme Mort no sabía cómo explicarle. Y OBVIAMENTE no le iba a contar todo el rollo con Le Papillon― **¡Fue magia!** ― soltó y ahora si Emma soltó su propia taza de té.

―Comienzo a dudar de tus facultades intelectuales Hello Kitty― Homme Mort sintió que le cayó una roca en la cabeza. Le había dicho retrasado deliberadamente―…la magia no existe, eso es ilógico…aunque existe la prestidigitación esta es solo una ciencia ilusoria basada en la física y la óptica…

― **Pero…Plagg y Tikki son mágicos** ― sonrió.

― ¿Ah sí? ― la niña soltó un poquito curiosa― Pruébalo.

― **Bueno… ¡Hubo un tiempo donde mami y papi eran súper héroes! Y Plagg y Tikki los ayudaban con su magia** ― total algún día se lo iban a decir. Que Adrien se encargara.

―Dudo la viabilidad y/o veracidad de eso― Emma no entendía― Plagg solo sabe dormir y decir cosas que no entiendo…además de comerse mi Camembert el muy hijo de sirvienta de bar de alterne…y Tikki me fastidia…odio sus motas y solo sirve para comerse las galletas que mami hace…― Homme Mort soltó una enorme carcajada al oír que Plagg era un ''hijo de puta muerto de hambre'' y Tikki un ser irritante y feo.

― **¡Hello Kitty te jura que es verdad!** ― le dijo haciendo un ademan con el dedo― **Plagg puede hacer que papá se convierta en un Gato y Tikki hacer a mamá una hermosa y sensual Catarina…**

― ¿Catarina? ― Emma sonrió― ¿Cómo el bikini que tiene mami que es rojo con puntos negros?

― **Ojala el traje fuera así…pero no, es diferente** ― Homme Mort comenzó a maquinar cien películas pornográficas al recordar como estuvo presente en el baño cuando la peli-azul se desnudó y luego se probó el bikini que el otro pervertido de su marido le había comprado. Era de su talla pero le quedaba MUY pequeña en el área de los pechos gracias a que si de paso Marinette siempre fue delgada pero voluptuosa al haber traído a Emma al mundo ese par de pechos y caderas se habían agrandado de forma divina.

― ¿Cómo los convierten en eso?

― **Mami tiene unos pendientes especiales y papi un anillo** ― comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y esta lo aparto bruscamente para luego reír tiernamente y sonrojarse― **Cuando se los ponen y mamá dice Tikki: ¡Transfórmame! Y papá dice Plagg: ¡Transfórmame! Se convierten en Ladybug y Chat Noir** ― dijo haciendo una pose dramática.

―Debo comprobar eso― le dijo muy interesada. Ella adoraba el método científico, así que debía ver para creer.

― **¡Recuerda: Si mami pregunta fue tu papi el que te lo conto todo!**

―Está bien.

Mientras tanto en la cocina. Marinette no encontraba la forma de decirle a su esposo dos cosas, una la tenía bastante contenta y la otra muy perturbada.

―Ejem…― carraspeo la peli-azul llamando la atención del rubio. Era aún muy temprano y él tenía que pasar consulta al medio día, apenas se estaba terminando su café de la mañana y leía el periódico. Al notar como su esposa quería hablarle bajo el diario y le presto toda su atención con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿Si My Lady?

―Chatón…quería decirte algo…bueno dos cosas― Marinette se sentó en la silla frente a él mientras tenía una mirada algo seria.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Adrien parpadeo confundido. Normalmente su Lady estaba rebosante de alegría por las mañanas.

― ¿No te…parece algo inquietante la amiga imaginaria de Emma? ― pregunto de repente y Adrien trago duro.

― ¿I-inquietante cómo? ― Su sonrisa fingida era de puros nervios― ¡Es solo la gata más famosa del mercado! ¡Jeje! …eh…

―Lo digo enserio Chatón…― se tomó del mentón― Siempre se me hizo adorable pero…cuando Sali del baño el otro día con el bikini que me compraste, Emma entro al cuarto a buscar su oso de peluche que le había terminado de remendar― rememoro― Le pregunte como me veía y me dijo: ''Muy aceptable mami''― Marinette rio sonrojándose un poco― Pero luego…― ensombreció la mirada y Adrien quiso huir como un cobarde― Se quedó viendo a la nada…y me dijo: ''Mami, Hello Kitty manda a decirte a través de mi persona que…si tu culo fuera un banco te la metería a plazo fijo''― Adrien había tomado la taza de café de nuevo solo para sopesar lo que iba a oír y termino ahogándose de forma ruidosa con el café que se le fue a los pulmones― ¡Adrien! ¡¿Estas bien?!

― ¡S-si! ― apenas se estaba recuperando del acceso de toz― _¡MALDITO DEPREVADO SEXUAL LO VOY A ANIQUILAR!_ ― grito/murmuro por lo bajo haciendo aspavientos de querer ahorcar a alguien― ¡S-son solo cosas de niños! ― zanjo el tema― ¿Cuál era la otra cosa que me querías decir My Lady? ― Los ojos de Marinette parecían estar llenos de brillos y con una enorme sonrisa dijo, o más grito:

― ¡Estoy embarazada!

― ¡¿Ah?! ― Adrien se quedó de piedra. Un momento ellos no habían tenido intimidad en varios meses gracias al trabajo de ambos… ¿Cuándo demonios…?― ¿S-segura? ― pregunto imaginándose mil escenas radicales que rayaban desde la intervención del espíritu santo, hasta que Marinette lo había engañado con el lechero…ese idiota nunca le agrado.

―P-pues si― ahora la peli-azul no entendía nada― ¿Después de lo de anoche como no me iba a embarazar Adrien? ― le espeto confundida.

― ¿Lo de anoche? ― Ahora si no entienda ni mierda― ¿A qué te refie…?― Adrien se puso azul del pánico. Lo iba a matar. LO IBA A MATAR…. ¡ **LO IBA A MATAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

―Cariño…― Marinette estaba con un sonrojo nuclear en la cara y se cubrió la boca― S-sé que no fue como siempre…pero me encanto ¡Estuviste grandioso! ― le dijo con tremenda sonrisa entre muy, MUY complacida y avergonzada y Adrien sintió que adquiría la tonalidad de las paredes como un camaleón y su quijada pego del piso.

 **La Noche Anterior.**

 _Tanto Adrien como Marinette habían llegado muy agotados del trabajo. Luego de despedir con una sonrisa a la niñera de Emma y posteriormente acostar a la niña, ambos se turnaron para ducharse y ponerse su respectivo pijama. Oh bueno Marinette lo hizo, Adrien cayó como un tronco en la cama solo en boxers. Lo que la peli-azul ignoraba era que Adrien y Homme Mort tenían una conexión mental que se había fortalecido con el tiempo hasta poder cambiar de mentes y que el demonio de la máscara de Nekomata tomara control del cuerpo de Adrien, este último tenía que cerrar la conexión al dormir pues sabía que su otra mitad adoraba provocarles sueños locos o pesadillas donde se convertía en gato y era perseguido por perros hambrientos solo para fastidiar, eso lo aprendió antes de casarse con la peli-azul. No obstante llego tan cansado que se le olvido cerrar la conexión por completo. Era casi media noche cuando ''Adrien'' abrió los ojos y sonrió de forma lasciva. Se metió bajo las sabanas hasta quedar encima de su Lady. Con cuidado le bajo el pantalón del pijama junto a la ropa interior y separo las piernas de su mujer en común con Adrien, Marinette comenzó a gemir entre sueños, sentía mucho calor de repente y sentía que su zona más íntima estaba siendo estimulada. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Homme Mort en el cuerpo de Adrien había metido su lengua hasta el fondo de la vagina de Marinette._

― _¡Ahh! ― la peli-azul gimió muy fuerte y pronto descubrió las sabanas solo para morirse del sonrojo― ¡¿Adrien…que?!_

― _My Lady…― dijo el, se veía sumamente apuesto bajo la luz blanca de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y tenía una mirada lujuriosa y se relamía con demasiado morbo y alevosía los labios, logrando que su esposa se sonrojara más― ¿Te había dicho lo malditamente sensual que eres? ― gateo hasta quedar sus ojos y labios separados solo por centímetros, el rubio metió una mano bajo la parte superior del pijama y comenzó a masajear uno de los pechos de la peli-azul logrando que esta volviera a gemir― Adoro todo te di…― prácticamente le ronroneo al oído, que bueno que Plagg y Tikki tenían su propia habitación― Eres condenadamente…hermosa…me prendes cada vez que te veo― comenzó a besarla con demencia y la peli-azul solo lo tomo de la nuca y lo atrajo a ella. Le impresionaba que Adrien estuviera actuando así…pero quizá no hacerlo en meses era el problema, pronto sintió la dura erección del rubio contra su intimidad y como se comenzaba a frotar en ella aun sin sacarse el bóxer. Marinette quiso que se dejara de bromas pero él estaba torturándola a gusto, mordía sus labios levemente y luego con fuerza y aprovechaba de meter su lengua aun frotándose con fuerza en su desnuda vagina. Marinette comenzó a lubricarse y a gemir más alto cuando el rubio la presiono contra el colchón y le saco la parte de arriba del pijama rompiendo todos los botones, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no despertar a Emma cuando el rubio comenzó a chupar y lamer sus pechos como si quisiera sacarle leche y beberla. No tuvo ningún pudor en meter dos dedos dentro de su clítoris y comenzar meterlos y sacarlos y luego a estirar la entrada al cuello de su útero con desquiciante lentitud mientras le daba mordiscos a su blanca piel y lamia cada centímetro cuadrado de esta. Con la otra mano siguió masajeando uno de sus pechos y ella estaba pidiéndole que entrara en ella de una vez― Tranquila My Lady…― la beso con un hambre que nunca había sentido en él antes y fue bajando dejando un camino de besos húmedos por todo su cuello hasta se vientre con la intensión de bajar de nuevo y darle más sexo oral. Marinette estaba realmente excitada ya no podía aguantar más, su esposo tenía veinte minutos estimulándola con la lengua y los dedos. Para cuando el rubio se dignó a sacar su hombría sin quitarse por completo los boxers comenzó a meter la punta de su miembro._

― _¡AAH! ― Homme Mort sonrió malévolo, sabía que Adrien se iba a enterar…para lo que le importaba…― ¡Adrien! ― Homme Mort siguió embistiendo con demasiada lentitud sin meter completamente su hombría. Marinette se aferró a él y le araño la espalda y esto logro excitar demasiado al rubio, termino por metérsela completamente y a embestirla sin piedad durarte casi toda la noche, la franco-chinesca no supo de donde saco tanto aguante su querido esposo pues este se corrió en su interior al menos cuatro veces._

 **De Regreso a la Cocina.**

― ¿Adrien? ― Marinette estaba seriamente preocupada― ¿N-no te acuerdas? ― comenzó a jugar con su cabello algo triste ¿Acaso su esposo era sonámbulo? Aunque no le importaría que lo fuera si iban a hacerlo de esa forma cada vez que tuviera un episodio…

―Si…si me acuerdo…cariño…― decía cada palabra con los dientes apretados a tal punto que sus encías estaban blancas por la presión― ¡DIOS QUE ALEGRIA! ― se levantó de su sitio y alzo a su mujer por los aires…luego torturaría a Homme Mort por el resto de la eternidad por aprovecharse de él y de su esposa de paso ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE EL MUY MALDITO ERA MEJOR QUE EL EN LA CAMA! ― ¡Estoy tan feliz! ― repartió besos por toda la cara de su mujer y esta estaba rebosante de alegría― ¡Tenemos que ir con un ginecólogo para tu primer eco-sonograma! ¡Espera a que Emma sepa que será hermana mayor! ― Y hablando del Rey de Roma. En ese instante Emma entraba a la cocina. Extrañamente estaba acompañada por Tikki y Plagg.

― ¿Mami está en proceso de gestación? ― pregunto haciéndose un bucle en el pelo y viendo a los lados como reflexionando. Marinette y Adrien tragaron algo duro. Normalmente los niños pequeños se ponen celosos y territoriales cuando sabían que tendrían un hermanito o hermanita pero ninguno de los presentes conto con que Emma se acercara a su madre y apoyara la cabeza en su vientre aun plano e hiciera ademanes de dar golpecitos como preguntando si había alguien ahí― ¿Estás ahí? Mami es buena…mami te amara mucho― Marinette sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad― Tardaras 36 semanas en nacer, esos son 9 meses del calendario…no te recomiendo que hagas entrar a mami en labor de parto en un mes par. Podría traerte complicaciones…quiero verte sano o sana― Marinette no lo soporto más y abrazo a Emma con mucha fuerza esta soporto solo dos segundos antes de ponerse a gritar, la peli-azul la soltó.

―D-Disculpa cariño pero… ¡Haces tan feliz a mami! ― Emma solo rio y se tomó del vestido.

― ¿Llorar no es una respuesta biológica natural ante el dolor mami? ― Emma se iba a poner a llorar, creyó que estaba siendo mala.

― ¡T-también se llora de alegría gatita! ― Adrien se puso lo más cerca que pudo de ella y también se limpió las lágrimas de alegría con el dorso de la camisa― ¡Eres una niña hermosa y BUENA muy buena!

―Está bien― dijo neutra― Mami…papi me dijo que la magia existía…cosa que no considero viable, pero me dijo que Tikki y Plagg los hacían súper héroes con magia… ¿Es cierto? ― pregunto curiosa.

― ¿Adrien le dijiste sin consultarme? ― Marinette estaba asombrada y algo molesta.

―Eh…― vio a Homme Mort en la puerta haciéndole la señal típica que habían tramado para decirse en código ''No tuve opción resuélvelo tú''― ¡S-si! ― sonrió nervioso.

―Bueno, se iba a enterar de todas formas― sonrió su esposa y luego la vio algo seria― A la próxima me lo dices.

―Si My Lady.

― ¿Entonces es verídico? ― articulo Emma viendo al techo y luego casi enfocando a sus padres.

―Si― respondieron ambos.

― ¿Por eso están Plagg y Tikki contigo? ― El rubio se dio cuenta de que su Kwami sostenía su anillo y Tikki los pendientes. No estaban guardados en las cajas de los Miraculous así que ellos nunca estaban encerrados.

―Así es papi, tenía que implementar el método científico: Así que les pedí cortésmente a Plagg y a Tikki que me asistieran.

―Es la primera cosa que me pide de forma amable― Plagg estaba sonriendo como histérico.

― ¡A mí al fin me llamo por mi nombre y no: ''Bicho Feo''! ― Tikki quería llorar de alegría. A Emma le gustaban los animales. Todos ellos, pero por alguna razón encontraba muy fea a Tikki…

Ambos esposos se vieron muy felices entre ellos. Habían pasado años desde que se transformaron, así que hacerlo de nuevo les traía buenos recuerdos. Además querían ver como su hija tan escéptica ante todo creyera en la magia. No la obligarían a creer en cosas que no quisiera pero era algo hermoso lo que unió a sus padres y querían mostrarle que eso si existía. Marinette tomo los Pendientes de la Creación y se los coloco con cuidado. Adrien hizo lo mismo con el Anillo de la Destrucción, colocándolo en su anular derecho. Ambos se pararon firmes y sus Kwamis asintieron con vehemencia. Nuevamente los ojos burlones y dulces de Chat Noir aparecieron apoderándose de los orbes verdes, y la mirada envalentonada y embarazada de convicción y prodigiosidad volvió a aparecer como fuego azul en los ojos de Marinette.

― ¡PLAGG/TIKKI: TRANSFORMAME! ― gritaron heroicamente al unísono y luego de que dos destellos (uno escarlata y el otro verde intenso) cegaran por un momento a Emma esta abrió los ojos enormemente y vio directamente a sus padres por primera vez en años.

― ¡Yo soy Ladybug! ¡Heroína de parís, portadora del Miraculous de la Creación! ― bramo Ladybug, de nuevo en escena el traje le quedaba igual que antes solo que su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza muy larga y sus pechos y caderas se acentuaban más. Emma sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver así a su madre, el traje era rojo escarlata con motas negras como el antifaz, lucia como otra persona. Alguien capaz de todo, su aura de poder era subyugante y su mirada llena de valor y nobleza― ¡Purifico al mal con mi Lucky Charm y protejo a quienes amo!

― ¡A.k.A: Chat Noir! ― Adrien muy burlón volvía a lucir el traje negro que realzaba muchísimo más su musculatura, era curioso ver a Chat Noir con barba y el cabello más largo y ahora mucho más encrespado― ¡Portador del Miraculous de la Destrucción! ¡Soy un lindo gatito, la noche es mía, hago mis propias reglas! ― Jugo con su bastón y se acarició galantemente las orejas de gato e hizo sonar el cascabel de su cuello― ¡Con mi Cataclismo desintegro al mal! ― Ambos estaban esperando la respuesta de Emma, esta solo comenzó a sonrojarse y de repente…

― ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ― grito, pero no era una rabieta o un grito de angustia o molestia era uno de…fangirl…― ¡Mami es una Catarina! ¡Papi es un gatito negro! ― comenzó a saltar en su sitio― ¡Es real! ― sonrió y sus padres se vieron llenos de alegría. Pero no era precisamente alegría lo que se estaba gestando en las entrañas de Florencia en ese instante.

 **Basílica de Santa María de Fiore.**

Uno de los edificios religiosos más grandes de la ciudad de Florencia, la Basílica de la arquidiócesis católica romana de Florencia, su corona era su cúpula en honor a una de las tantas apariciones marianas que acontecieron históricamente en Florencia. En dicha estructura un hombre alto de cabello castaño, y ojos de mirada exánime contemplaban los bellísimos cuadros inspirados en la virgen que le dio vida a ese monumento. Era un hombre maduro ataviado en un traje William Fioravanti de aproximadamente 20.000$ lucia portentosos anillos de oro con inscripciones en latín y un granate espectacular como joya principal. Encima del traje cargaba una piel blanca de algún animal, perfumada y haciéndolo lucir como todo un gánster. Aunque era peor que eso. Los pasos apresurados y nerviosos de alguien se dejaron escuchar aproximándose hacia su persona. No reparo en el hombre de rostro demacrado trajeado con corbata de cabello negro y barba canosa. Este lo veía sudando en frio y con él entre-cejo fruncido donde sus gruesas cejas parecieron unirse.

―Llega a tiempo Sr. Alcalde Renzi― la susurrante voz del hombre de portentosos anillos y como si la mismísima muerte lo hubiera bendecido cubriéndolo con su oscuro manto para alejar a todo ser vivo de él y respetarle sabiendo a simple vista que era peligroso, se dejó escuchar como un eco gutural y reverberante en las entrañas de la Basílica. No se giró a ver a su acompañante― Estoy seguro de que tiene lo que le pedí.

―Si…― el Alcalde de la ciudad de Florencia: Mateo Renzi, nunca pensó que se vería obligado a hacer el trabajo sucio de inteligencia para la mafia más peligrosa de su país entero. La N'Drangetha Calabresa― ¿Están vivas? ― pregunto temblando de la ira y el pánico.

― ¿Su mujer y sus hijas? ― pregunto más a la nada que para su acompañante aun contemplando ese bellísimo cuadro― Por el momento…si lo que ha traído no me complace Sr. Renzi no van a ser ejecutadas…el tráfico humano es mucho más lucrativo que asesinar a su familia― el Alcalde Renzi dilato los ojos horrorizado― Sus hijas aún son vírgenes pagaran muy bien por ellas, son muy agraciadas…en cuanto a su esposa…está sana. Puede ser una buena esclava personal…― al fin miro de soslayo al otro hombre su gélida mirada negra congelo el agua dentro de las células del cuerpo de Renzi quien trago tan duro que sintió el hierro de su sangre bajar de su laringe al estómago― ¿Y bien?

― ¡A-aquí tiene! ― le extendió un archivo, sus manos temblaban de una forma enferma como si tuviera todas los ligamentos rotos― ¡E-es todo lo que hay disponible en el planeta! ― respiro hondamente e intentó calmarse.

― ¿Ah, sí? ― dijo bastante flojo y con tono aletargado el otro hombre.

―Se lo juro por la Santísima Trinidad― hablo duramente el hombre canoso― La Interpol y la Contra-Inteligencia Rusa me ayudaron…tuve que recurrir a métodos…totalmente ilegales…― quería llorar de ira e impotencia. Un hombre perteneciente al Partido Democrático de Italia violentando sus doctrinas― Esta todo. Le juro que esta todo…por favor…sea misericordioso…― suplico y sintió como quitaban el archivo de sus manos, vio al otro hombre ojearlo parsimonia hasta que agrando muy pero muy levemente los ojos para cerrarlos y cerrar el archivo a su vez.

―Bien, tendrá a su familia de vuelta apenas salga de la Basílica― dictamino y Renzi volvió a respirar por primera vez desde que ''Baldassare'' pues sabía que no era su nombre real, lo había contactado.

― ¡Gracias, gracias! ― exclamo por lo alto cayendo de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose la cara y con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas de los chorros de líquido que salían de estos.

―Más respeto― le reto el otro con un tono que mato cualquier sonido vivo a kilómetros―…Esta en un lugar sacro…no alce así la voz…

―P-perdóneme― dijo totalmente aterra. Apenas vio como Baldassare se iba a paso acompasado Renzi corrió fuera de la Basílica a verificar el estado de su familia.

Una vez fuera de la edificación un lujoso auto con ventanas polarizadas y totalmente negras esperaba a Baldassare, había al menos cinco hombres trajeados y armados esperándolo haciéndole de escoltas, tres de ellos fumando abiertamente y volatizando el humo.

―Su excelencia: ¿Era realmente necesario venir en persona? Cualquiera de nosotros como fieles soldados a usted y nuestra doctrina habría venido a recoger la información― espeto con sumo respeto un hombre de piel trigueña ojos verdes, cabello castaño y rizado por los hombros recogido en una cola baja y con barba. Era relativamente joven y estaba con ambas manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

―Tranquilo, Ángelo― espeto el hombre mayor viéndolo de forma familiar y poniendo una mano en su hombro de forma paternal― Muchacho, sabes bien que nada me habría pasado…y esto es un asunto personal…tenía que venir yo mismo a corroborarlo…― inspiro profundamente y vio al firmamento azul.

―Es personal para toda nuestra familia su excelencia― el nombrado Ángelo articulo con una furia marcada en la voz pero sin perder el temple― Todos nosotros, todos nuestros cientos de miles de soldados alrededor del mundo en más de 48 países…todos estamos de luto y deseamos vengar al Joven amo Celio― clavo sus ojos verdes como agujas senbon en el mayor quien tenía un semblante de profundo sufrimiento― Entiendo que usted mismo quisiera venir…pero ya ha pasado por mucho dolor…― los demás escoltas estaban igual o peor, querían balacear a todo aquel que vieran caminar cerca de ahí.

―Así es muchacho…pero tomaremos venganza…― vio el archivo de nuevo y un brillo de demencia salió de sus ojos muertos― Homme Mort no fue aniquilado, Ángelo, tal y como hemos supuesto durante diez años― al oír eso todos se cuadraron cual militares: Baldassare solo era el alias del desconocido nombre del Capo de la mafia más poderosa de Italia y Europa (salvo por el territorio que los delimitaba con la Bratva, la Mafia Roja de Rusia. Ellos eran los más poderosos del mundo controlando incluso 30% del producto interno bruto de Rusia) todos sonrieron complacidos― Según la información que hicimos que Renzi buscara…es probable que se encuentre en Italia ahora mismo…

― ¡Hemos sido bendecidos! ― Ángelo se persigno y todos lo imitaron― Pronto vengaremos al Joven amo Celio, su excelencia. Ya lo vera, así será.

―Dios es nuestro testigo― finalizo el Capo de la N'Drangetha mientras subía a su auto.

Hace diez años Celio Crispino el sobrino y único familiar del jefe de la Mafia Calabresa se encontraba en parís de incognito responsabilizándose de un suntuoso lavado de dinero que era solo pantalla para que el encargo de más de mil kilos de cocaína procesada entrara a parís sin ser detectada. Para su mala suerte este día el akumatizado conocido como Homme Mort había lanzado una amenaza nuclear contra toda la ciudad de las luces, al intentar escapar de su domicilio junto a sus guardaespaldas el demonio con la máscara de Nekomata se encontraba fuera de su residencia (el Italiano era ignorante de que era un clon) estaba en parís con una identidad falsa, haciéndose pasar por un diseñador de modas que cerraría un trato ese día con Gabriel Agreste, solo fue una coartada ni siquiera tenía entendido que este había sido llevado a tribunales por su propio hijo, ni siquiera conocía al tal Gabriel. Solo necesitaba un nombre con poder para que lo dejaran actuar de forma burocrática sin muchas trabas y el nombre de Agreste le dio bastante facilidad de movimiento. El pobre desgraciado no conto con que su ignorancia hiciera que Homme Mort lo dejara paralitico de por vida quebrándole los fémures con un bate de hierro y posteriormente clavarle un cuchillo dentado con en el inicio de la medula, enterró y giro el cuchillo dentro de el para destruir cada conexión nerviosa y hacerle el mayor daño premeditado posible. En ese momento Homme Mort solo sabía que era otro de los desgraciados que se aliaban con el objeto de su odio, no lo mataría solo le haría muchísimo daño. Celio grito de forma aberrante durante horas, cuando sus guardaespaldas despertaron (pues habían sido noqueados por el demonio con mascara de Nekomata) lograron trasladarlo fuera de parís. Luego de la terapia intensiva Celio no pudo volver a caminar y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba paralizada. Sucumbió a la locura y fue internado en un asilo psiquiátrico donde dos semanas después se quitaría la vida con una sobre dosis de medicamentos. Solamente los ciudadanos de parís habían caído bajo el efecto de REDENTION y a pesar de que anunciaron al mundo que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían derrotado tanto a Papillon como a su esbirro Homme Mort. En el resto del mundo no hubo quienes dudaran de sus palabras, salvo por toda la Mafia Italiana. Al perder el siguiente heredero de la N'Drangetha, tanto la Cosa Nostra como los Templarios se solidarizaron aún más con la primera, y comenzaron un trabajo de inteligencia realmente gigantesco.

Homme Mort pagaría con su sangre y la de los suyos la muerte de Celio Crispino.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **N/A: Ni idea de cuando me vuelva a caer señal en esta cosa esta especificado en mi perfil! Así que lo dividiré en dos partes!**_


End file.
